A Lesson In Life
by sweetecstasy
Summary: Hermione and Remus have secretly been seeing each other. Now she has to tell the love of her life, her professor, that she's pregnant and it's his.
1. Confessions

"What am I to do? What am I to do?" Hermione asked herself over and over as she paced the halls of Hogwarts castle. She brushed a piece of her hair back as she leaned against the wall sighing. Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts no less, had found herself in a situation that even her intellect could not get her out of.

She glanced casually over at the door next to her and the wall she was leaning on and sighed once more. A wave of emotion hit her, well, it was either that or another bout of nausea hitting her that morning. She knew she had to go in there, she had to tell him. But, how could she tell him. How does one tell their favorite professor, and the love of her life that she's pregnant, with his child no less…

Ever since the death of Sirius, Remus wasn't coping too well. He was in shambles with out a job and his best friend. Somehow, whether through pity or the Ministry waking up to smell the coffee as to what was really going on, Remus was given back his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. He was once again Professor Lupin.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione would often come down to visit him after classes, check up in on him from time to time. They were concerned about how the death of Sirius was affecting him. Sixth year really was just a big mess for everyone.

But as sixth year went on, Ron spent more time with Lavender, and Harry with Ginny, leaving Hermione off to her own devices. Most of the time she spent in Remus's office. He gave her a safe place to vent off her troubles, a place for her to let out how she really felt about things. And in return, she gave him a person to console his pain in.

After sixth year though, they spent the summer apart, seeing each other on the rare occasion. But as seventh year started, there was something undoubtedly different about their relationship. It wasn't just the comfort in each other they were seeking from each other, it was something much deeper, something much more primitive… It was lust, pure and simple. When their eyes met you could just see it, just feel the tension between the pair. He yearned to see what was under her simple uniform, feel her delicate skin. She wanted his manly touch, to have him be the one between her legs to take her innocence and her youth. They wanted each other.

Finally as the year progressed, they found themselves together. In one heated night, full of passion and lust, they both got exactly what they wanted. Remus got to see what was underneath that uniform, able to caress her soft skin. Hermione was able to have him be the one to take her innocence as he spent the night resting between her slender legs on the floor of his office behind his desk. They spent several nights together like that, Hermione then heading out of his office right before curfew both of them having a wide smile across their faces. They loved their time together…

But now, it was a completely different feeling as she stood out side of his office. Hermione half wanted to run in and just have him hold her and spill out everything, the other half wanted to turn around and head back to the Gryffindor Common room and hide in her dorm for the night. After all, no one but her new about her condition other than her. She felt Remus had the right to be the first person that she told.

Hermione finally took in a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in," a friendly, charming voice said from the inside of the room. Hermione felt her knees go weak as she took hold of the door knob, slowly opening the door.

"Pro-," she stopped and looked at him. "Remus," she corrected herself. Hermione walked up to him, he just smiled at her.

"Hey, listen the other night was…" he let out a sigh of contentment, she let out a sigh of fear. "Amazing," he finished, smiling even more.

"Yeah, about that, we need to talk," Hermione said looking at him, then her feet. Remus looked at her concerned.

"Hermione, you're…you're not regretting us, what we did are you?" he asked her quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "No no no," she said looking up at him. She put a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I'll never regret us, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," she whispered softly to him.

Remus smiled and placed his lips against hers softly. "Hermione, you have no idea what you've done to me. You've taken my world and turned it upside down. Only a truly good woman could do that," he whispered to her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, or help but kiss him back. "Remus you know I love you…"

"I love you too Hermione," Remus interrupted. "I love you so so much," he whispered to her, kissing her lips tenderly.

Hermione kissed him back, but pulled away slightly. "No, I've got to tell you something," she said sighing slightly. "So please, no more interruptions, they're making what I have to say so much harder Remus."

Remus sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Fine then, continue on love," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled to herself as he called her love, she always felt this tingling sensation along her spine when he did so. "Remus…" she started, but paused, losing her words.

"What is it? Hermione you know you can tell me anything," Remus said. "You always have been able to so now should be no different."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet, her hand finally dropping from his cheek. Her shaking hands reached out and took a hold of his. She took in another deep breath and looked at him, her entire body trembling in fear. After all, she had no idea what he would say, how he would react to this news. Yes Remus was the love of her life, the man she wanted as a life partner, but he was also her professor and twenty years her senior, how would he react to the news that she was pregnant?

Hermione felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she looked up at him. "Remus…" she said shakily. "Remus I'm pregnant," she whispered, barely audible. Her words so faint she wasn't sure if she had said them at all, so she said them again. "I'm pregnant Remus."

Remus looked at her, stunned. He took a slight step back then looked down at his feet, then up at her hands still in his. "Are…are you sure?"

"Positive," Hermione whispered with a slight nod of her head. She had a few more tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked him in the eyes. "What am I going to do Remus?" she asked him. "I still have second term to finish. I'm Head Girl! What's Dumbledore going to do when he finds out my professor got me pregnant?" she said outright crying now.

"Oh Hermione, shh," Remus said to her, pulling her into a hug. "We'll figure out something to do. It will be fine."

Hermione looked up at him as if he were crazy. "Fine? Remus how is this going to be fine?" she asked shaking her head. "Remus, in eight months I'm having your baby!" she hissed. She would have shouted it if it wasn't for the fear of someone hearing her. "Eight months Remus, eight months. I graduate in six," she said looking at him. "I can't hide it forever. Then you'll lose your job, I'll be expelled, the wizarding world will shun us…"

"Hermione, you know Dumbledore would never let that happen to either of us," Remus said trying to comfort her still. "We'll be fine. I promise," he whispered as he held her close to him.


	2. As Do I

The next couple of weeks were trying for the both of them. Normally Remus had been very good in not singling out Hermione in class, or making any obvious actions towards her that would give them away. But now, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. Every time he glanced at the class his eyes fell on her. A couple people noticed this, but no one was sure what to make out of it.

After all, who would think that their favorite professor was sleeping with the Head Girl? Let alone have gotten her pregnant. It was unfathomable to think such things. Aside to the fact that students believing that Professor Lupin and Hermione Granger were lovers was the fact that Hermione was still keeping up regular correspondence with a certain Bulgarian seeker. Hermione had been writing letters to and receiving them from Viktor Krum on a regular basis. Of course, the pair were just friends, but it gave Hermione a good cover up on why she wasn't dating any students at school. After all, saying she was dating Krum was much easier to pull off than her dating Remus.

In her Defense Against the Dark Arts class one day, Hermione had drifted off in thoughts other than her school work. Remus had noticed this and tried to just let her be. After all, he was the only person in the school who had even an inkling as to what was going through her head. Finally class was let out. "Miss Granger, may I speak with you please?" Remus said as he sat behind his desk.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron for a moment. "I'll catch up to you two later," she said to them. Both Harry and Ron nodded, wondering what was up but didn't question her any further before heading out of the classroom.

Remus got up and shut the door after the last student left. He then looked at Hermione. "Are you feeling well? I've never seen you so distracted in our lessons before," he said as he walked over to her.

"How am I not supposed to be distracted right now?" Hermione asked him softly. Remus sighed slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mione, I thought we said we're going to be ok?" Remus said to her softly. Hermione just nodded her head, resting it on his strong chest.

"I know, but, I've had something else on my mind about the baby," she said softly. Remus looked down at her, biting his bottom lip. He always seemed to tense up when she talked about the baby. She looked up at him, looking him right in the eyes. "Remus, I need to tell my parents still," she said. "I can't keep this a secret from them, I just can't."

"I understand, and I'm not asking you to keep it from them," he said holding her close. "They deserve to know."

"Yes, but what do I tell them. 'Oh hi mum and dad. You remember Professor Lupin. Oh by the way I'm in love with him and we're sleeping together and I'm going to have his baby,'?" she asked him. "I don't know what to say Remus!"

"Mione, calm down," he said running a hand through her hair gently. "I'm sure we'll figure a way to break this to them gently. Hermione just nodded, crying somewhat as he held her closer.

"Remus, I don't want to lose you," she whispered to him.

"I don't want to lose you either," he whispered back. "I love you Hermione. Love you more than anything or anyone in this entire world," Remus said rubbing her back. "You must know that by now."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled some. "I do," she nodded before placing her lips softly onto his. She put her hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer to her as she kissed him once more.

Remus kept his hand on her back, his other sliding down along her thigh. As his hand came back up, it carefully slid up under her skirt, resting on the bare skin of her upper thigh. He kissed her back heatedly, each kiss becoming more intense between the pair.

Hermione finally pulled away, just enough so their lips weren't touching. She ran her hands along his arms and just looked at him for a moment. "Remus, make love to me," she whispered to him.

"Now?" he asked her softly. "But…"

"But nothing Remus," she whispered to him. "I want you to make love to me. Please," she said before kissing his lips once more, gently sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Remus pulled away from the kiss, only after some time spend exploring the insides of her mouth with his own tongue. He regretted pulling away from her sweet taste. "What about the baby?" he asked her quietly.

"The baby will be fine. Really, its' ok," Hermione said. She held on to his hands and pulled him towards his desk. She took her want out and moved the things off of it, then seated herself on top. "Please, I'm begging you, make sweet love to me. You say you love me and everything will be fine, but I just want some assurance," she said looking into his eyes.

Remus moved over to her. She was sitting at the edge of his desk, her legs already slightly apart. He came and stood in between them. "Hermione, you should know you don't need to beg for me to love you, I already do," he whispered, kissing her softly.

Soon their kisses became more aggressive, and it was followed by the shedding of several items of clothes that now laid scattered around his desk. Remus carefully laid Hermione down on her back, as he moved up in between her legs, his hands running up her thighs, not stopping until they reached the point where her legs met.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him once more, pulling him closer to her. "I love you Remus," she whispered to him.

"I love you too Hermione," he whispered back as he began making love to her.

After a long heated love making session, Remus finally finished. Both out of breath and thoroughly pleased Remus rested atop of Hermione kissing her neck and shoulders softly as they both calmed down. Hermione had her eyes closed, a smile on her lips as he kissed her body softly.

"Remus, never leave me. Never ever leave me," she said to him.

Remus pulled away from his kisses to look at her. "Why would I ever leave you love?" he whispered to her. "You're my world Hermione."

Hermione smiled brightly at him as she hugged him. "You always know how to make me feel better Remus. Always," she said as she held on to him.

"I do try dear. I honestly do," he said keeping her close. "But, we should get dressed. I have another class soon, as do you," he said getting off of her slowly.

Hermione pouted just slightly. "But Remus…"

"No Hermione. Having my first years watching me make sweet love to you is hardly an appropriate lesson," he said to her. "As much as I would like it to be, I'm afraid we'll have to wait until later," Remus said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded and kissed him once more. "Then take me again tonight," she whispered to him. "We can sneak out, go somewhere and have a truly romantic night."

Remus sighed once more. "Hermione, as much as I would like to, we really can't. We have limited choices I'm sorry. Remember, we need to keep us on the lowdown still. As much as I love you, you're still my student and I am still your professor."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry Remus. I just got so caught up in us just now. Plus, I still have to think about the baby, our baby," she said looking at him.

Remus nodded. "That you do. I want you to be taking good care of them too," he said kissing her forehead as he put his pants back on.

"I will Remus. I love this baby already, I want him or her to have a happy life with us," Hermione whispered to him.

"As do I love, as do I," Remus whispered back as he placed a soft kiss on her lips

I'd love a review! Thanks for reading!


	3. A Sunny Day

One evening, rather late at night and much passed curfew, Remus lie in his bed in his quarters sleeping peacefully. He was blissfully dreaming about spending time with Hermione and their baby together. The concept that he was finally going to be a father still hadn't quite sunk in though. Remus used to think that teaching was as close as he could get to having a direct influence on the life of some children, but now he was going to have one of his own to watch for.

He woke up slowly from his pleasant dream, saddened to find out it wasn't true, yet. He knew that is what he wanted from life. He wanted to be happy with Hermione, happy with their baby. He just wanted to be happy.

Remus sighed thoughtfully as he closed his eyes once more, hoping to fall back asleep and go back to his pleasant dream. But, his rest was soon disrupted once more by a small knocking on his door. Remus quick glanced over at his clock, it was one in the morning. He groaned ever so slightly as he got up out of bed, opening the door to find Hermione standing there, looking up at him.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

Hermione, still dressed in her clothes from earlier said nothing. She simply wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him. Her head rested on his chest as she pressed up against him. Remus held on to her, bringing her in his room slowly, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He looked at her once more. She seemed so much younger all of a sudden, as if her maturity faded and her frailty from her youth came back to her. Remus sighed slightly and ran a hand a long her back comfortingly, hoping to ease her anxieties and worries. "Hermione, please tell me, what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

Hermione looked up at him, still staying quiet. Remus held on to her, looking back down at her, remaining quiet as well, waiting for her response to his question. Finally after what felt like a forever of silence, she pulled away from him slightly.

"Remus, I just owled my parents," she whispered to him as she looked down at her feet. "I told them everything. About us, about the baby, everything," Hermione said, looking up at him in the eyes. "And now I'm just so scared about what they'll say," she whispered once more, clinging to him again.

Remus kissed the top of her head, holding her close to him. "Don't worry sweet pea," he whispered to her. "You did the right thing, you had to tell them. It wouldn't be right to keep this from them."

"What if they're upset?" Hermione asked him, pulling away ever so slightly as to so she could look up at him. "They could write to Dumbledore and you could get into a lot of trouble."

"My dear, I'm sure Dumbledore has a lot more on his mind then about us having our baby," he said to her, trying to comfort her. But in reality, Remus did not have the slightest clue as to how Dumbledore would react to Hermione's pregnancy.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm still scared though, Remus. Even if Dumbledore doesn't object, my parents still might."

"I know, I know," he nodded. "But, it would only be worse if you kept it from them. I think they would be more mad if you showed up coming off the train this summer six months along with our little baby," he whispered, putting a hand on her stomach gently.

Hermione smiled some and held his hand. "That tickles you know. Plus, there's nothing there right now anyway. Baby's still to small," she said looking him in the eyes.

Remus nodded his head. "I know baby's too small still. But, baby's still there as well," he smiled back at her.

Hermione nodded and smiled more. "Yeah, baby's there," she whispered, looking down at his hand on her stomach. "You know, you're going to be a great dad."

Remus smiled proudly. "You really think so?"

"I know so," she nodded. "Just look at the way you've helped Ron, and Harry, and even me. You're going to do a great job with the baby."

"So will you," he said kissing her forehead. "You've got so much love to give, especially to this baby. Plus, you're just so smart. You'll be a great mom."

Hermione smiled and put her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face to hers and placing her lips softly upon his. Remus could only smile against her lips for a moment before kissing her back just as softly.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"For what love?" he whispered back, keeping his lips close to hers still.

"For everything Remus," Hermione said resting her head on his chest. "For loving me, for our baby, for making me happy."

Remus held her close, smiling some. "You are very welcome. Very welcome indeed."

Hermione smiled more. "How did you get to be so perfect?" she asked looking up at him.

"Practice," he said teasingly. "Lots and lots of practice."

"I really can't wait until I graduate. Then we can be together without sneaking around, we'll have the baby," she said hugging him.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" he asked her as he held her tight, resting his head on top of hers, his hand resting on her stomach once again.

Hermione shook her head. "I really don't know yet. Too soon to tell. We're only coming up on two months," she said putting her hands on his. "But, I kind of hope it's a little girl," she said smiling up at him. "I think it would be cute having a little room that's all pink and cute."

Remus smiled and kissed her cheek. "You can have whatever you want for our baby," he said running a hand though her hair.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, but, neither of us exactly have a lot of money Remus," she said quietly, not wanting to insult him. After all, it wasn't his fault. He had problems keeping jobs due to his condition.

"Hermione, trust me. Someway, somehow, I'll give our baby everything they ever need," he said looking her in the eyes. "I've got some money saved away for a rainy day, but, I think it would be much better spent on a sunny one," he smiled at her.

If you could be a dear, please leave a review. I live off feedback and comments.


	4. The Letter

It wasn't too long before Hermione got a letter back from her parents. The owl flew up to her and hooted softly as it rested in the window near her bed. She went over and took the letter. As soon as she saw it was from her parents, she tensed up. She didn't want to open it on her own. She quietly thanked the owl and let it be off to its own devices.

Hermione just glanced at the envelope. She took a deep breath and went and sat down on her bed setting the letter on her bedside table. The writing on the envelop only making her tense up more. _Miss Hermione Granger_ it read, in her mother's smooth and neat handwriting. She looked away from the letter for a moment, only to catch a glimpse of the clock. It was almost ten in the morning, thank Merlin it was a Saturday.

She sighed once more as she thought about her options. She could either stay in her little flat alone, staring at the envelope. Or, she could stay there, but open it on her own and see what her parents had to say. Or…she could take the letter and open it with Remus. After all, what was in that letter affected him as well. This was their baby, not hers, not his, theirs and she damn well intended to keep it that way. Nothing was going to come between her chances of having her own happily little family.

But, then again, these were her parents. Hermione loved them, and the thought of her disappointing them made her sick to her stomach. Of course, that could be morning sickness as well, she did seem to be unfortunate enough to have awful bouts of it from time to time over the past two months.

She bit her bottom lip, still pondering on what to do with the letter she had just received. She knew she couldn't ignore it forever, no, that was impossible to do. But, at the time it seemed like a great idea. No matter how excited she felt about having the baby with Remus, she still couldn't help but worry if now was the right time for it, and how everything was going to work out. After all, it had been about a month since she told Remus about her being pregnant, and part of her was wondering if they were going to be married or something. But then again, they had to keep their relationship a secret, since she was still his student. But, surely they could tell Ron, or Harry, or Dumbledore right? After all, none of them would blab to everyone about their relationship. Plus, Hermione couldn't hide her pregnancy forever. Soon she would start showing and people would soon be asking questions.

Hermione stood up and walked away from her bed. Perhaps if she stopped thinking about it, it would all be fine. The letter would go away and her and Remus could be happy. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Hermione was too much of a realist for her own good. She always saw the practical and real side of everything, even now when she didn't want to. She knew she had to see what her parents had to say. She knew she had to.

After almost another hour later of pacing her floor, she went back to her bed to take a seat. She looked straight at the letter once more. It was time. She reached out a shaky hand as she picked up the envelope, turning it over slowly and looking at its back. Hermione spent a couple more minutes looking at the back before she started ripping the top open. She took a deep breath as she pulled out the letter.

Hermione quick glanced it over, not reading it, but just looking at her mother's neat handwriting and trying to judge its content by its length. Of course, being unsuccessful, she finally knew she had to read it…

_Hermione,_

_Congratulations dear! Your father and I are glad to hear about the baby! But of course, we are slightly concerned about, well, the father. We are not exactly thrilled with the fact that you have grown fond of your professor like that, but then again, there is nothing we can do about that now is there? I'm But none the less, we are happy as long as you are. _

_You must bring over Remus one day for dinner, I insist I meet him if he plans on being involved with my daughter. Not only that, but I know your father and I want to get a good idea on what his intentions are about dealing with you and this baby of yours. After all, I will not tolerate any man leaving you in such a condition. I will not have that at all. _

_Anyways dear, I am here if you need anything, or have any questions. You know I would be more than happy to help you out in any way. Just remember to be careful. You are now responsible for a whole other being and you need to take good care of yourself. I know you hate to be told this, but try not to work so hard, take a break every now and then._

_Once again, your father and I send our congratulations to both you and Remus. And remember, bring him over soon._

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

Hermione smiled some as she read through it, letting out a big sigh of relief as she finished it. Her parents were ok with it. Remus was right, they were fine with her having the baby. Unfortunately though, they seemed a bit skeptical about Remus as boyfriend and father material. But, she had to take the good with the bad. After all, she was positive they would change their minds about his suitability as boyfriend and father once they met and got to know him.

Hermione thought about writing right back, or rushing over to Remus's room and telling him the wonderful news. After all, not too long ago she had been an emotional wreck, crying in his arms about how her parents would most likely object to her relationship with him and their having a baby together. But now, now it was different. Her parents actually seemed, happy about it. After all, hadn't her mother written that they were happy as long as she was? And she was definitely happy. She was thrilled about their baby. Absolutely thrilled.

She read over the letter a couple more times, taking in everything and making sure she hadn't made up what her mother had said. Hermione smiled more when she realized everything was real. Her and Remus were really going to be having the baby together, and her parents were ok with it, and she was ok with it, and Remus was ok with it. So far everyone that knew was ok with it. And that's what she wanted. She wanted everyone to be ok with this.

She sat down the letter once more, this time feeling much better. She leaned back on her couch, and took her mother's advice and relaxed some. She smiled and put her hands on her stomach, so far this baby had been a blessing rather than a burden, and she could only hope that it would stay that way.

Please Review! I would love some feedback and inspiration for my next chapter!


	5. Finding Remus

After the shock of her parents' acceptance sank in, she headed over to Remus's quarters. Hermione wanted to share the good news with him, plus, ask him how he felt about dinner with her parents one night, preferably some night soon.

She walked in quietly and looked around. His room as messy as ever. His bed unmade, various clothing scattered about the floor. She just shook her head and started picking up. After all, if he planned on being a good father, he needed to learn that he would have to set a good example. Hermione just wanted to give him a push in that direction.

After a brief time spent tidying up, she sat at the foot of his bed and looked around. Even though she had just spent a good half hour cleaning up, it was just now dawning on her that Remus wasn't even in his room. Hermione blushed slightly at the thought of how oblivious she had been to the fact that the room was empty and all she had thought about was cleaning the place up. So, she got up off his bed and headed out to go find him, going towards his classroom and office first, perhaps he was doing some work in there.

She politely knocked on the door first. Not hearing a reply Hermione walked in and looked around. "Remus? Remus are you in here?" she called out as she glanced around the classroom for him. She got no reply, so she headed back to his office.

Once again, she politely knocked on the door. "Remus?" she called out again, putting her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. Hermione was growing slightly concerned on where he could be, so she opened the door and walked into his office. She sighed as she found another empty room.

Hermione desperately wanted to know where Remus was. After all, she had wonderful news to tell him. Why was it that she could always find him when she had bad news, or something she was hesitant to tell him, but when she had good news he was nowhere to be found.

She casually walked over to his desk, running her hand over the wood before sitting down in his seat, sighing ever so slightly. "Remus, where are you?" she whispered to herself, wishing he could hear her and answer her.

Hermione was growing bored, so she began looking around through some of Remus's things, knowing he wouldn't mind, and if he did, well, too bad for him. She opened the top right hand drawer of his desk. In it was nothing more than quills, ink, parchment, and of course his other necessity, a small assortment of chocolates from Honeydukes. She smiled inwardly as she helped herself one, definitely knowing he would not object to her taking one seeing as he was always offering them up to her.

She went on to the drawer below it and looked inside. This drawers was rather large and filled with files for his different classes. There were three for each class, one for to be graded assignments, one for assignments that needed to be returned, and a third with lesson plans, in case he needed a sub.

Still not finding anything of true interest, she closed that drawer and decided to just leave it at that. Seeing as he wasn't coming into his office anytime soon, Hermione got up and decided to head out and continue her search for Remus.

She was out walking around the halls, looking around when she literally ran into someone. Hermione fell down on the cold stone floor.

"Miss Granger, do watch where you're going," a cool voice spoke to her. She looked up and saw Snape sneering over her.

"Perhaps you should also watch where you are going Professor," Hermione said icily back as she got up, brushing the dust off of her robes.

Snape just sneered at her comment, moving on from their unpleasant exchange. "Now, where would someone like yourself be going on a Saturday? I understand you're unrelenting bookworm, but honestly, don't you ever take a day off Granger?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Actually, I need to talk to Professor Lupin about some class work. I was working on a paper and I wanted to clear some things up with him," Hermione said to him. "Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry. I have not seen Lupin all day," Snape said, as if trying detect if that was the real reason for her looking for him.

"Well, then I'll be on my way," Hermione said brushing herself off. "So excuse me Professor," she said walking past him. Snape just watched her as she continued down the hall. Yes, something was definitely up.

Hermione ignored Snape and continued on her way. She really needed to find Remus. She really needed to tell him what her mother had to say. After all, they both needed a good dose of good news after all of her little emotional break downs she had since she found out about her pregnancy. And her parents giving the ok was definitely good news.

She headed into the Great Hall and found a couple of professors, but not Remus. Hermione let out a slight sigh. Where on earth could he be? He was not in his quarters, not in his office, not in his classroom, and now, now in the Great Hall. Where was he? Hermione headed over to the staff table and decided to ask McGonagall on the subject.

"Can I help you Miss Granger," McGonagall asked her, wondering about why Hermione was approaching the staff table.

"I was looking for Professor Lupin, Professor. I needed his help on an assignment in his class. Just a little verification on something." Hermione said to her.

"Oh, well, I do believe he was having lunch with Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said to her. "So, if you would like to check there, that might be a good place to check. If he's not there, I would check his office again," she said.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said with a nod before heading off to Dumbledore's office. The door was open, so she headed inside, hearing Remus and Dumbledore talking. She tried not to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"Remus, you do know there is a risk involved correct?" Dumbledore asked him.

Remus nodded his head. "Yes, I'm aware. But, it's too late to do anything now," he said with a another nod. "I just wanted to know if there's any treatment of some kind."

Hermione's face was puzzled and worried. She was concerned about Remus. After all, with her expecting she didn't want him doing anything risky. That would be all she needed was for him to get killed and leave her with the baby on her own.

Dumbledore nodded as well. "Remus, I'm not sure if there is," he added with a slight sigh. "I can check for you if you would like."

"I would much appreciate that," Remus said to him. "I know Hermione would too. I still haven't talked to her about this. I'm still a little worried how she might react and I do not want her stressed out right now. She has enough on her mind."

Dumbledore nodded. "That worries me as well Remus. Do you realize if word gets out, you will be fired?"

Remus nodded. "I am, but that's not the bulk of my concerns right now."

Hermione sighed slightly. She was definitely worried, but Remus was never going to tell her while she was pregnant. So, she figured it was now or never.

"Talk to me about what?" Hermione spoke up, revealing her presence to the two men who had been sitting and talking. Remus looked right at her as he stood up and went over to her.

"Mione? What are you doing here?" he asked her as he took her hands.

"I needed to talk to you, but it seems you're busy right now," she said looking over at Dumbledore, worry filled her eyes still wondering what sort of thing Remus had just agreed to do.

"Actually, you can stay for our talk. I wanted to ask Dumbledore some things about, well, the baby," Remus said to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me saying anything, but something came to mind last night when Snape brought me my potion, and I needed some advice."

"Oh, it's ok," Hermione said hugging Remus, instantly feeling better knowing that's what they were talking about. "But," she said pulling back. "Why are you talking about the baby?" she asked, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Hermione, you must remember, I'm a werewolf. What if the baby is too because of me? I don't want that to happen," Remus said holding her hands.

Hermione looked down for a moment. She hadn't thought about that. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "Well, what can we do about it?"

"I don't know," Remus said shaking his head. "That's why I was asking Dumbledore."

"I plan on asking some experts on the subject on your behalf, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said to them. "I promise I will try to help anyway possible. And trust me, I won't bring you into the conversation specifically."

Hermione smiled some. "Thank you Professor. I really appreciate that."

Remus smiled back at her. "Now, Mione, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked her, hoping it wasn't something else bad.

"Oh!" Hermione said, as if suddenly remembering. "I came to tell you that I got a letter back from my parents," she said to him, still smiling. "Guess what, they're ok with it. They sent us their congratulations. Plus, they want to have you over for dinner some night."

"That's wonderful news!" Remus said hugging her. "I know how worried you are about that. I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I would feel horrible if your parents had objected."

"I would too," Hermione said nodding. "I'm feeling better about having this baby everyday. I would be crushed if my own parents didn't approve of us having him or her."

Remus smiled and brushed some hair out of her face, then turned to Dumbledore. "Well, if you don't mind I think I'm going to leave a little early from our lunch."

Dumbledore smiled and gave a small nod. "That is perfectly fine Remus. Go and celebrate the good news."

Remus smiled and took Hermione's hand as he led her out. Today was looking like a very good day.

a/n: A big thank you goes out to all-hail-toasty-goodness and Lightfoot531 for keeping me going. Please people, let's get more than two reviews. I really want to know what you think about what's going on. -Laura


	6. Office Hours

Remus smiled at Hermione as they left Dumbledore's office. He was ecstatic about her news. He understood how nervous she had been about whether or not her parents would be ok about having the baby, but now…Now it was ok. And Dumbledore knew and he was ok with it. It was a stroke of pure luck.

Hermione would have held Remus's hand, but of course they were walking down the hall together. Even if her parents and Dumbledore were ok with it, not everyone else would be. They still had to keep it a secret.

"So, where should we go?" Remus asked her quietly. "My office ok?" he asked her.

"I think you're office would be just fine," Hermione said with a nod as they headed off that way together.

It was a long quiet walk as they finally made it to Remus's classroom, then headed back into his office. As soon as he shut the door Hermione ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Remus seemed slightly surprised by the sudden kiss at first, but soon he had his arms wrapped around her waist and was kissing her back, enjoying the taste of her sweet lips. He leaned back against the door, kissing her more as he held her close to his body.

"Mione," he whispered to her as she pulled away to kiss his neck.

"Yes?" she asked pulling away to look up at him. "What is it?"

Remus simply smiled and put his hand on her cheek, running his thumb across her soft skin. "Just wanted to tell you how much I love you," he said softly to her.

"I love you too," Hermione said leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I know you do," he said running his other hand through her soft hair. "I just wanted to make sure you knew how much you mean to me."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder for a moment as he ran his hand through her hair, enjoying being held in his arms. She closed her eyes for a moment as they stood there together.

"You know," she said to him, "I'm really glad my parents are ok with the baby. Because I know I am, and you are too. Right?"

"Of course I am, Hermione," he said to her. "How could I not be?"

"Well, I am your student. It probably can't be for the best that we're seeing each other, or sleeping together, let alone the fact you got me pregnant," Hermione said looking up at him.

"Hermione, you should know by now I don't care what people think," Remus said to her. "I'm used to people not thinking the best of me."

Hermione sighed slightly. "But that's so sad," she said to him.

"It's part of growing up a werewolf I guess," he said with a shrug, not seeing it as a big deal.

"Poor baby," Hermione said kissing him softly. "Well, if it's any consolation, I love you and care about you," she whispered to him.

Remus smiled and held her close. "That definitely makes me feel better," he said before leaning down to kiss her back, this time a little deeper. Hermione moved her hands up to his cheeks and kissed him more, slipping her tongue into his mouth gently.

He gladly welcomed her tongue into his mouth, even running his own tongue along hers, tasting her sweetness. Remus's hands slowly slid down her body along her sides until he reached her bum, which he cupped in his hands and picked her up gently, still kissing her passionately.

Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck tightly. She was pressed up tight against him as she held on while he held her up off the ground. Slowly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her hips into his body.

Remus looked at her as she did this, pulling away from their kiss. "Mione, what are you doing?" he asked her softly.

"Being close to you," she whispered to him before she started kissing his neck, her hands rubbing the back of his neck and his shoulders gently.

Remus let out a soft moan as she did that. He held on to her, his hands still on her bum as he carried her over to his desk, which he promptly laid her down on and he was hovering over her on all fours above her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him, pulling away from his neck and smirking up at him as she pulled him down closer to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Remus asked smiling back at her as his hands headed for the buttons on her shirt, slowly undoing each one. Hermione simply giggled as she watched him uncover her skin slowly as he unbuttoned her shirt. As his hand undid the last one, he looked up at her. "No objections from the lady?"

"Definitely no objections," Hermione smiled at him as she arched her back for him so he could reach the zipper on the back of her skirt.

"Thank you my dear," he smiled at her as his hands slipped behind her and unzipped her slowly. His hands ran down her sides, grabbing hold of the waistband of her skirt and slowly sliding it off her body, leaving her in her panties and her bra right there below him on his desk.

"You're welcome," Hermione whispered as she started undressing him now, wasting no time at all to get his shirt off of him. She leaned up and kissed him hard as her hands moved down to remove his belt. Remus kissed her back, his hands on her waist, his index fingers each resting just inside her panties just waiting to get them off of her.

Hermione was getting his clothes off as if it was some kind of race. In no time at all she had Remus down to his boxers, and her still in just her undergarments. She looked over him for a moment, then pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Remus's hands slid up her body and up between each of her breasts to undo the tiny clasp that was holding her bra on her. He undid it, and started getting it off of her, his hands then each cupped one of her breasts, holding them as if his hands were now acting as her bra. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned softly into his mouth, sliding her tongue into his once more.

Remus only took his hands back as he quickly removed her boxers, then moved on to slide off her panties gently, leaving them both completely nude and in a loving kiss on the top of his desk.

"Mione," Remus whispered to her, keeping her body close to his. "I've never wanted someone the way I want you," he said softly, his hand running along her bare side.

Hermione kissed him softly. "Then I want you to have me Remus," she whispered to him. "Just have me."

Remus kissed her back deeply and lovingly his hands resting on her hips as he gently slipped inside of her, making her give a small gasp and close her eyes. He kept kissing her as he slid in and out of her, making her moan some. He continued on like that, going harder and faster.

Of course, one thing Remus had forgotten to do, which he almost never did, was lock the door to his office. He normally had it shut and locked when he was with Hermione. But this time he had been caught up in her sweet kisses from the moment they walked in that he completely forgotten to do so.

And right there in the middle of him making passionate love to Hermione on his desk, both Harry and Ron decided they needed to talk to him about none other than Hermione. They too had noticed she wasn't being herself lately, and wondered if he found out anything from the talk he had with her after class yesterday. Of course, being friends with Remus, the simply just walked right in, and saw the couple there on the desk.

Both the boys just stared in amazement, the couple didn't even seem to notice they were standing there. Remus was still going hard and fast on Hermione, breathing hard as he was starting to build up a sweat. She laying there beneath him, moaning rather loudly and saying his name over and over as he slid in and out of her over and over.

Both Ron and Harry just stood there, they didn't know what exactly to do. Finally, as reality sunk in as to what was going on, Harry turned around and shut the door, as well as locked it. Ron on the other hand frowned.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Ron shouted at them. "Hermione? You're sleeping with him?" he asked, still confused about the entire situation.

Remus suddenly stopped, still having his manly flesh inside of her. Both he and Hermione looked over in horror. They had just been caught.

"Uh, Ron, Harry," Hermione said to them, still laying flat on her back on Remus's desk completely naked. "Do you two think you could, um, wait outside and we'll clean up and meet you out there. We need to talk."

"Damn straight we need to talk!" Ron said crossing his arms.

Harry looked over at him for a moment, knowing his outbursts were not going to help any. "Yeah, we can do that," he said with a nod. Harry was definitely surprised, but he wasn't really mad the way that Ron was. He was just…shocked.

Ron just looked at the couple on the desk, slightly outraged by the fact that Remus hadn't even bothered to slip out of Hermione once they found out he and Harry had walked in on them.

"Come on Ron," Harry said practically pushing him out the door, shutting it behind him once they left.

Hermione just looked up at Remus. "Oh god! They found out Remus!"

He just sighed. "Well, at least it was only Ron and Harry," he said, trying to look on the bright side of the situation. "I doubt either of them will tell anyone. They're our friends. Maybe after they calm down they'll understand our side of the story," he said kissing her softly.

Hermione nodded as she held on to him. She looked down her body. "So, are we going to talk to them, or continue on?" she asked rather quietly, noting the fact that he was still in her.

"Well, they did kind of kill the mood," he sighed once more. "Plus they are waiting right outside for us."

Hermione sighed as well this time. "True. Well, we better get cleaned up and talk to them."

Remus nodded as he slipped out of her and got off of her and the desk. "We can finish up later. Tonight maybe you can come and stay in my quarters again," he said with a small smile as he picked up his clothes.

"You know, I would like that very much," Hermione said with a tiny smile as she started getting dressed.

"Then we'll do that," he said as he too got dressed. "Now, we just have to deal with those two," Remus said once they finished getting dressed.

Hermione nodded as she took his hand in hers. "We've gotta tell them the truth. Plus, I have to tell them about the baby too," she said quietly.

"Well, let's go then," Remus said leading her towards the door and heading out to talk with Harry and Ron.

* * *

a/n: A big thank you goes out to iSHa PeNGuiN, rhiannon-shaxington, Lightfoot531, and Pheobe Holly. Thanks for the feedback guys, it means a lot to me. So, if you want to be as nice as these people, or just see your name in a story, leave a review! Please! Thanks for reading! - Laura

* * *


	7. Coming Clean

Hermione sighed as she and Remus walked out of her office. It was as if as soon as the door opened the two boys looked over. Harry looked as if he was trying to stay calm and come up with some rational reason for what he had just witnessed, where as Ron looked as if he was going to attempt to kill Remus with his bare hands if given the opportunity.

"Um, guys we need to talk," Hermione said to them, looking at her two friends.

"Yeah, we do," Ron said nodding. "So, can you two explain yourself? I mean, Hermione! Lupin really? Is that why you told me you wouldn't go on that date with me last weekend?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah," she said rather quietly, looking down at her feet now. "Ron, I'm really sorry. You too Harry. I didn't mean to keep this a secret from you, but I had to. You have to understand that."

Harry just nodded. "Hermione, you should know that you can tell us anything. Even if you had told us, we wouldn't have told on you. Both you and Lupin mean a lot to us," he said to her. Ron just let out a snort, not saying anything more.

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's not it," she said tearing up slightly.

"What?" Ron asked her. "You have more to tell us other than you're sleeping with Lupin?" he asked. "Maybe that's why you have top marks. Tell us, slept with any of the other staff lately?" he asked coolly as he looked at her with an icy glare.

Hermione just looked hurt and pushed Remus off of her and ran out of the room crying. Both Remus and Harry looked over at Ron.

"Way to go mate," Harry said to him. "Did you really have to go and say something that stupid?"

"What? I'm not the one-"

"Not the one what Ron?" Remus asked cutting him off. "I think you could have at least given her the decency to explain this all before shooting your mouth off like that," he said crossing his arms and just looking at him.

"Yeah, well, I think you should have the decency not to date someone who's your student," Ron snapped back at him. "Let alone sleeping with her."

Remus sighed and looked at him. "You don't even understand it. It's more than that with her. You know, she used to come in and talk with me while you were off with Lavender and Harry was with Ginny. Did you know that?"

Harry looked over at him. "No, I didn't at least. Ron?"

Ron just looked over at Harry for a brief moment, then at Lupin, then the floor. "No, I didn't," he muttered quietly.

"Well, she did. She was helping me get over dealing with Sirius being gone," Remus said, getting rather quiet at the end of his sentence. Harry looked over at him, having this horrible feeling in his stomach as he heard Remus said Sirius's name. No matter what, it would always hurt when he thought about Sirius being gone.

Harry sighed. "Well, it was a rough time for all of us. I'm sure she knew that you would be having a hard time."

Ron on the other hand was much less sympathetic about the situation. "Yeah, he was playing that he was having a hard time when the whole time he was just getting a hard on," she said keeping his cool tone.

Remus just looked over at Ron, not pleased with his comments. "Mr. Weasley, I would watch your mouth. Even though I am your friend, I am still your professor and demand the respect that goes with the position."

"Well, give me a reason other than that, and perhaps I will give you the respect," Ron said to him. This was a low blow to Remus. He had always thought of Ron, Harry, and Hermione as his friends. But now, now it was all different. "After all, I hardly doubt a man your age sleeping with a girl of eighteen is hardly someone who deserves respect."

Remus put a hand to his head. "Damn it Ron, just…just stop," he said tiredly. "This is getting no where. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go find Hermione. I would tell you to go do it, but I hardly doubt she would be more than thrilled to see your face right now," he said quietly as he headed for the door.

As he left, Harry looked at Ron. "Are you ok?" he asked him.

"Do I look ok Harry?" Ron asked him. "I mean, Hermione is our best friend."

"Exactly," Harry said to him. "And she's also the smartest person we know. She's a big girl Ron; I think she knows what she's doing."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "But, still."

"Still what?" Harry asked him. "They're our friends. If they're happy the least we could do is be happy for them," he said.

"You just don't get it Harry!" Ron said getting irritated about the whole thing. "You wouldn't get it."

"Don't get what Ron?" Harry asked him.

"I-" he started, but was cut off as Remus came back in, this time with Hermione who clearly had been crying and must only have stopped recently.

Ron looked over at her and sighed. "Hermione, I'm really sorry," he said to her, feeling really bad for making her cry. "I just over reacted."

Hermione simply nodded and sniffed, seeing as her nose was running some from her little bout of crying she had just been through. "Well, then you better sit down for what I else I have to say," she said quietly.

Both Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then did as they were told and took their seats. Remus went and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, rubbing them gently as he tried to calm her down. Both of her friends could tell something was up.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "What is it? I just said you could tell us anything," he said.

Hermione nodded. "I know, I know," she said to them. She looked down at her feet, then back up at her two friends, close to the verge of tears again. She wiped her eyes and looked up at them both. "Ron, Harry, I'm…." she paused and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she said softly.

Both Harry and Ron just stared in silent awe. Hermione just started crying and turned around to give Remus a hug.

He held on to her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Shh, it's ok," he said to her.

"You knew?" Ron asked.

"Of course I knew," Remus said to him.

"And you're still with her?" Ron asked.

"Of course I am! What kind of question is that?" Remus asked, looking upset at Ron. "I love her and I'm going to be there for her and the baby," he said.

Harry just looked at Ron for a moment, then got up and went over to Hermione. He too gave her a hug. "Well, I'll be here for you too," he said to her. "Just, don't cry."

Hermione smiled slightly and hugged him back. "Thank you Harry."

Ron got up and went over to Hermione. "Um, how far, I mean, how long…" he muttered, trying to find the words.

Hermione let go of Harry and looked at him. "Oh, just over a month," she said. "But, I only just found out a couple of days ago," she whispered.

Ron nodded his head. He looked down at his feet, then went and gave Hermione a hug. "Well, I'll be here for you too," he said quietly to her. "And don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said hugging him back. "Thank you so much."

Ron nodded once more as she let go of him. He then looked over at Remus. "And, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just, upset."

"It's alright Ron," Remus said to him.

"I just, I guess I see that you two are really happy together," he said.

"We are, Ron," Hermione nodded as Remus wrapped an arm around her waist. "We really are." Remus smiled and kissed the top of her head gently.

Harry smiled at them. "Well, as long as you two are happy. And if you need anything, you know you can ask us. After all, what are friends for?"

Hermione smiled and went and gave both Harry and Ron a hug, "Thank you guys," she whispered. "You two really are the best friends anyone could ask for."

* * *

a/n: Thanks to SailorHecate,lughnasadhfirecat, fadedglory, rhiannon-shaxington, Angelic Bladez, pureangel86, siriusly lupine, Aljinon for leaving me a review. Thanks guys. It was wonderful seeing that people are actually reading the story and liking it. So, keep it up, I love hearing what you have to say. Thanks a lot. - Laura  



	8. Between Friends

As Hermione stood there giving Ron and Harry hugs, and calming down from all the emotions and arguing that had just gone on she turned and faced Remus. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I should probably go."

Remus nodded. "If you feel you must," he said giving her a hug, being a bit reluctant to do too much more with her with Ron and Harry standing right there.

"I just think I should spend sometime with them, talking more about this whole thing," Hermione said quietly to him. "Plus I do have some homework to do," she said with a small smile, sounding more like her usual self now.

"Alright," Remus said with a slight laugh. He kissed her forehead softly. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded. She stood up on her toes and kissed him softly. "I'll see you later," she whispered as she pulled back. Remus simply nodded his head as she went over towards Ron and Harry.

"You know, you don't have to go," Harry said to her.

"No, I want to. Plus, it's probably safer this way. After all, if you two can just walk in, someone else could too," she said rather quietly. "And as much as I really didn't want you walking in on that, I'm at least glad it was only you two."

"Gave us a bit of a shock though," Ron said to her.

"Yeah, you definitely did," Harry said nodding.

"Well, I'm sorry guys. I knew I should have told you when things started between us. I just, didn't know how to. And then I found out about the baby," she said, sighing at the end.

"What are you going to do about that?" Harry asked her. "I mean, you said you're one month along right?"

"Right," Hermione said with a nod.

"Well, it's only November, Hermione," Ron said.

"You're having the baby in July, and we don't finish school until June," Harry said. "What are you going to tell people when you're just, magically pregnant?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead," she said, clearly stressed. You could tell, since Hermione was the one often who thought ahead and planned things out. She wasn't exactly one for surprises and hitches in her well planned out schedules.

"I guess I'll have to come clean about the whole thing," she said as they walked together down the empty hall.

"But, Lupin will get sacked," Ron said.

"You don't think I haven't thought about that already Ron?" Hermione asked him, sounding almost annoyed with all of their questions and little comments.

"Hermione, we're going to help you. Ok?" Harry said to her. "You and Lupin are our friends and we're going to help you through this."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "But I really don't know how you'll be able to really help us out. I mean, it's going to be pretty obvious in June that I'm not just putting on a few spare pounds."

Ron looked at her. "Well, maybe we could find some kind of spell or something that will hide it," he suggested, not really having any ideas.

"We could look into it," Harry said to her. "It's worth a try."

"Maybe I should just talk to Dumbledore about not coming back for second term," Hermione said with a sigh, not really liking that option at all.

"Does he know?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, Remus told him. He wanted to talk to him because he had some concerns about the baby," she said with a nod.

"He was concerned about it? Why?" Ron asked.

"The baby is not a what Ronald," Hermione said rather testily. "And remember, Remus has err, a special condition," she said to him.

"Oh, right," Ron said with a nod.

"Yes, well, he was worried that his condition might affect the baby," she said, putting a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Will it?" Harry asked her, seeing as she looked really concerned about it.

"We don't know," Hermione said looking over at him. "Dumbledore said he would consult some experts on the subject," she said with a nod. "So, we have to wait and see what they say about it."

"I hope your baby's fine," Ron said to her.

"I do too," Harry said with a nod.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said. "I really hope the baby will be fine, but I think Remus is the one who's really worried whether or not the baby will be ok."

"Well, think of it this way," Ron said. "If the baby is not ok and ends up acquiring, his special condition, at least it will have some quality bonding time with dad once a month."

Hermione stopped walking and looked at Ron appalled by his statement. "Ronald! That is horrible! First off, the baby is not an it!" she practically shouted at him. "And this whole thing is very serious. I would appreciate it if you acted that way."

"I was just kidding Hermione," Ron said to her. "Jeeze."

"Well, it wasn't funny. Not funny at all, Ron," Hermione said, giving him a slight glare. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have work to do," she said before heading off towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Ron sighed and then looked over, noticing Harry looking at him. "What?"

"You really shouldn't have said something you know," Harry said to him.

"I was just joking!" Ron said. "Can't people take a joke around here anymore?"

"Well, not about that ok?" Harry said. "I mean, she's stressed out enough, you joking about her and…all of that," he whispered as some people were around them. "She doesn't need that right now."

"Fine, I won't joke about that anymore than," Ron said with a nod.

"Good," Harry said with a nod. "I think that will be very helpful," he said to him. "I don't think Hermione needs to be upset with you right now."

"Yeah, I doubt she does either," Ron nodded, agreeing with Harry. The pair walked quietly into the Common Room and looked around for Hermione. They both found her curled up on the couch with a stack of books and rolls of parchment already.

"She wastes no time does she?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Well, you know her. That's probably all stuff she would have really liked to have gotten done yesterday too," Harry said to him. "Maybe we should, um, help?"

Ron looked at Harry as if he had completely lost his mind. "What? How can we help her? She's Hermione!"

"Yeah, but she's got a lot on her mind and a lot going on right now. We might actually have to start taking our own notes," Harry said.

Ron winced, as if Harry had suggested them doing something very painful. "We do?"

Harry nodded his head. "I think we do. I mean, we can do it. Right?"

Ron just looked at him for a moment with that questioning look of his. "I don't know mate. I mean, she'll still be smart, not like its going to effect that."

"No, but she might have to miss class or something Ron," Harry said to him. "Then she's going to need our help for once."

"Oh!" Ron said slowly as he nodded as he started getting it together. "Ok, I see. Well, in that case I guess we can do that."

"Good. Glad you agree," Harry said with a nod.

Ron nodded as well. "I guess I still can't believe everything," he said quietly to Harry. "I mean her and-"

"Don't say it here," Harry said cutting him off. "No one else needs to know about that. But, we should try and think of something to help Hermione out."

Ron looked over at her studying, then over at Harry. "To the library?"

"To the library," Harry said with a nod.

* * *

a/n: I would like to thank everyone who left a review. You truly make my day each time I see a new one, so thank you for that. Also, I would like to ask this question, and feel free to answer as you chose...should I skip ahead sometime to later in the school year, or keep up this slow pace that will ultimately making this story really long. Of course, I do plan on going on with the story and about Hermione and Remus after the baby, so don't make when the story will end be a concern in your voting, just tell me what you think of the pace so far. Thanks for reading! - Laura 


	9. Moving Forward

a/n: Ok, so I'm doing a first and putting my notes first. Simply because I have a lot to give. First off, this chapter took time to write. Simply because I couldn't decide to skip ahead or keep going straight ahead. Well, I've decided to skip ahead some. Just short periods every now and then. But, I won't be skipping a head every chapter either. We'll just have to see how this all goes this time.

Secondly, I was asked an important question. So, for Claw D, here's what Remus looks like in my eyes. In this story he would be 38, and tall, probably around 6 feet tall and not skinny, not fat, nor muscular, but rather fit, simply because of the stress being a werewolf puts on ones body. I see him with light brown hair, generously flecked with grey hairs, due to the extreme stress he's under from being a werewolf and dealing with the threat of Voldemort. Also, he has blue eyes. That is how I see Remus.

Thirdly, and lastly, I want to thank everyone who left a review. Each time I see I have a new one, my day gets made. Nothing in the world makes me happier than seeing that I have a new review, and usually, a good one. Seeing that people are reading my work and liking it is the best feeling in the world. So thank you so so so so much. Truly and deeply, you who review are the real reason I keep this going. So, thanks again for reading. Laura

* * *

Upon learning the news of Remus and Hermione's relationship, and their little bundle of joy that was on the way, life changed for both Ron and Harry. They slowly found themselves weaning off of relying on Hermione for notes and answers, and for the first time actually found them helping her out in classes.

Because of her being pregnant, Hermione had bouts of morning sickness every now and then. Plus, she became so easily tired that it was hard for her to focus all the time, she even found herself skipping morning classes and just staying bed sleeping and trying to not be sick.

Of course, Hermione didn't skip too much. That would raise questions, and questions were something she definitely did not need at this point in her life. She wanted to avoid them at all costs. It was because of this that Ron and Harry also found themselves in the library more often then they ever remembered doing in years past. They were actually becoming regulars in there, some days going in right after class and not leaving until Madame Pierce kicked them outs. There were even a couple of nights they snuck in the library and headed to the restricted section to do some research to see if they could help out Hermione anyway they could.

So far, they had at least made a rather complex potion that stopped her morning sickness so she could attend her classes easier, but still no luck on something that would hide her pregnancy later on when she started showing.

But the fact of her secret being found out was not the main concern about her pregnancy. Hermione still had to deal with the issue of Remus being a werewolf and the possibility of that affecting the baby. Now that Hermione was about two months along with her pregnancy, she was starting to get more worried about that.

She was sitting in Remus's office, lying out on the couch resting by the window while he sat at his desk finishing up some of his grading. He glanced over at her and cast a smile in her direction. He put down his quill and turned his chair so he could face her. "What are you thinking about dear?"

Hermione looked over at him, she didn't smile though. Instead she sighed slightly. "I'm still worried about the baby, Remus," she said quietly to him.

Remus got up out of his chair and went to her side. He took a seat on the floor near the couch and held on to her hand in his. "Oh, I'm sure the baby will be just fine Hermione. Don't worry," he said leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently.

"I know, and you keep saying that. But I still can't help but worry," Hermione said as she sat up slowly. "What if you're wrong?"

Remus sighed and looked at her. He could see the worry and concern in her eyes. He wished he could make it go away, but he knew he couldn't. Not at least until they got word from Dumbledore from that expert, or they wait even longer until the baby is born.

"Well, let me ask you this," Remus said. "You've been pregnant for two months now. So, you must have been through two full moons. Either of those nights did you feel sick or off in anyway?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then thought back to the two nights. "Well, the first time I was really sick the next morning, the second night I just had a bad headache and ended up going to bed early," she said to him.

Remus sighed slightly, seeing as her answers didn't really help at all. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out my dear," he said to her, still wishing he could do more to help.

Hermione just nodded and moved to give him a hug. Remus held her close and rubbed her back gently. "Things are going to be fine. Trust me. We'll work everything out," he whispered as he held her close.

Hermione nodded, she pulled back to look at him. "We still have the matter of the holidays coming up," she said to him. "My parents want to have us both over for Christmas. I have a feeling they wish to inspect you, see if you're worthy of me."

"Well, that's impossible love. I don't think there is any man alive truly worthy of you," Remus said with a smile.

Hermione smiled as well, but rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever you say," she said, her cheeks slightly flushed from his comment.

Remus just laughed some and kissed her cheek. "But I would be more than happy to go to your parents for the holidays. Better than just sitting around here. Plus, perhaps there we'll have a chance to actually spend sometime together without the fear of being caught," he said.

"I think there is a good possibility of that happening there, yes," Hermione nodded, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Just as Remus started to lean in to kiss her back, there was a knock at his door. Remus sighed and pulled away from Hermione, slightly annoyed that someone chose to come at that very moment. "Yes, who is it?" he asked.

"It's Ron and I, Professor," Harry said from the other side of the door. "We just thought we should knock this time before coming in."

Remus looked over at Hermione who was giggling slightly, as well as another round of blush creeping into her cheeks as she remembered what had happened last time Ron and Harry had just walked into his office with them inside.

"Its fine, come on in," Remus said, laughing some himself. "The door's unlocked," he said as he headed back to sit by Hermione, this time on the couch next to her as opposed to the hard floor he had been on.

The door opened slowly and both Ron and Harry entered his office. They looked over and found the couple sitting on the couch together looking rather happy. "Professor, Hermione," Harry said greeting them.

"What brings you two over here?" Remus asked them.

"Well, um, Dumbledore sent us here," Ron said looking at them, then over at Harry for a few seconds before his gaze returned to Remus and Hermione on the couch.

"Dumbledore? But why?" Hermione asked looking at her two friends who stood there, looking rather nervous and fidgety about something.

"He sent us with this," Harry said as he moved closer to the couple on the couch. He handed Remus an envelope, looking more so at Hermione then him.

Remus took the envelope from Harry and promptly opened it up. He took out the bit of parchment and began reading it over. There was no emotion on his face whatsoever and this made Hermione start to get very nervous herself.

Hermione had this horrible feeling that the letter from Dumbledore did not bear good news. After all, if it was good news, Remus wouldn't be sitting there reading it by himself and not saying anything about it. She had this horrible vision of Remus being sacked, and that it would be all her fault. She couldn't live with that on her conscious. Plus, if Remus got sacked how would they live if he didn't have a job? How would they be able to support their baby.

"What does it say Remus?" Hermione asked him quietly, hoping it wasn't bad news in the letter.

Remus looked away from the letter and over at Hermione. "Dumbledore apparently talked with the expert he knew," he said with a slight sigh.

"Well, what did they say?" Hermione asked him, her hand moving to rest on her stomach, which it often did when they talked about the baby.

Remus looked over at her, and took a hold of her hand. "Well, basically that they've never really studied what happens if a werewolf mates with someone who isn't one," he said to her. "So, they really don't know what's going to happen. But, they are rather interested in talking to you apparently," he said looking at her.

"Well, I can't exactly do that now can I?" Hermione asked with a sigh. "I mean, if they figure things out…"

"I know," Remus said with a nod. "I know, just, calm down," he said to her as she started tearing up. He brought her into a hug and rubbed her back.

Both Ron and Harry looked at each other, then at the couple. "Um, we're just gonna leave," Harry said as the two boys backed up slowly towards the door, sensing that the couple need a moment to themselves.

Remus simply nodded, still holding on to Hermione trying to comfort her and get her to calm down some. Once Ron and Harry were gone he kissed the top of her head. "Sweetheart, the baby will be fine," he whispered to her. "Don't worry."

"Yes, but what about us? What about you Remus?" Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes, hers still full of tears. "You have put so much at risk for me and the baby."

"I know I have, but what else could I do? Just leave you and the baby on your own?" Remus asked her. Hermione looked like she was about to answer, but he cut her off. "I would never to that. I would never leave you or our baby," he said softly to her, running a hand through her hair gently.

"Never?" Hermione asked him.

"Never ever," Remus said shaking his head. "No matter what, I am going to be there for you and the baby."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she gave him another hug. Remus kissed the top of her head.

"It is not a problem at all love," Remus whispered as he held onto her. Hermione just nodded and moved into his lap, sitting there with her head resting her head on his shoulder. He kept rubbing her back comfortingly, both of them sitting there together trying to relax.


	10. A Bad Hand

a/n: Sorry this has taken so long to get up! But I've been doing A LOT trust me. lol. But, finally! It's up! I promise, I have no plans on making you wait this long again for a chapter. I hate making my readers and fans of this story wait. I know it gets annoying. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. And once again, thank you everyone who has left a review. I love reading them. Thank you. And I would appriciate seeing them here! Laura

* * *

Hermione stayed there in Remus's arms, both of them together in his office for the rest of the night. Neither of them really said anything to each other. Finally, late that night Hermione fell asleep there in his arms. Remus kissed the top of her head gently and picked her up carefully. Of course, where he was going to take her was one question he had yet to figure out. He could easily make up a reason why she was sleeping and in his office, that was no problem. It was where to take her that was a problem.

Remus looked down and noticed how peaceful she looked laying there. He smiled slightly and decided it was time for a bold move. He kept her in his arms and left his office, holding on to her sleeping body. He looked down the hall, seeing them practically deserted; he felt a little better about the whole thing. Remus then headed down the hall. He figured for one night it would be ok for Hermione to spend the night in his quarters. He had brought her in before, but never had they been risky enough for her to spend the evening in there.

Remus just felt that he should let her sleep, since the pregnancy was wearing her down and made her more tired anyways. Plus, it was late, and she just looked so peaceful sleeping like that.

He walked into his room and laid Hermione down gently on his bed. He sighed slightly as he took off her shoes. Remus went over to his dresser and got out a clean, plain white undershirt. He held it up, then looked at Hermione and figured it would work as a nightgown on her. He went to work at carefully getting her out of her clothes, trying to be gentle as not to wake her up. Then slid the shirt on her carefully and laid her back down in his bed and covered her up.

Remus smiled and kissed her forehead softly as she laid there peacefully sleeping in his bed. He gently ran a hand across her stomach, still not believing there really was a baby in there. Hermione just looked so lovely sleeping there.

He stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and changed out of his robes into a pair of pajamas, which were just a pair of flannel pants. He went back over to the bed and moved Hermione over gently to make room for himself. Remus lay down with her. It wasn't long before Hermione rolled over and snuggled up to him like she had been on the couch in his office.

"Night love," Remus whispered to her softly, falling asleep soon after laying down with her.

The next morning Hermione was the first to wake up. The first thing she saw as her brown eyes fluttered open was Remus, seeing as she had stayed close to him the entire night. She lifted her head up and looked around. She smiled some once she noticed was in his quarters. Hermione looked down at Remus, sleeping peacefully, and kissed his forehead.

She got up slowly and for the first time realized Remus had changed her out of her clothes and made an attempt at getting in her pajamas. Hermione smiled at him. The fact that he thought about changing her out of clothes and putting her to bed showed that he would make a great father.

She stayed in just his undershirt and went over to his small kitchen. She looked through the cabinets to see if there was any food around. She found some eggs, and a couple other things. Just enough to whip up some pancake batter.

Hermione was busy cooking when Remus woke up. He yawned and looked over and saw her cooking, still in the shirt he had put her in last night. Remus sat up slowly and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently and kissed her neck softly.

Hermione giggled and turned to look at him. "Morning," she said to him.

"Morning," Remus said, moving her hair so he could kiss her neck more.

"Thank you for bringing me here. But I still feel bad for falling asleep on you last night," she said as she flipped the pancake she had cooking in the pan.

"It's ok hun," he said to her. "You were tired, it's ok. And I wasn't going to just let you sleep there in my office," Remus said pulling away from her neck.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. And also, thanks for changing me."

Remus smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're very welcome," he said to her. "I just thought you would be more comfortable in some pajamas, and since you don't have any here I made best with what I had."

"Well, you did a great job. Thank you," Hermione said as she put a second pancake on the plate.

"You don't need to thank me," Remus said shaking his head. "Really you don't. I just did what I thought would be for the best. I just want you to be comfortable, especially since you're pregnant and all," he said to her.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. "You're so sweet. You really are going to be a good dad, you know that right?"

Remus smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks. And you're going to be a wonderful mom."

Hermione stopped cooking and put her hand on her stomach. "You really think so?" she asked him. "Because, I mean, I'm still young. What if I can't handle it Remus?"

Remus shook his head. "Hermione, you a brilliant and gifted witch…"

"Magic does not raise a baby Remus!" Hermione said shaking his head. "Top marks in everything does not mean one can raise a baby!" she said to him.

"I bet it helps though," he said to her. "Being a smart person definitely can't hurt."

Hermione just turned around and sighed as she started cooking again. "That's all I am isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"That's all you are what?" Remus asked, confused by her question.

"I'm simply the smart girl. That's all I am to anyone isn't it? The girl they can go to for answers on their homework," Hermione said shaking her head.

Remus shook his head. "No, that's not all you are," he said to her.

"If I'm not, then why do you keep saying I'll be a good mother because I'm smart?" she asked looking at him.

Remus sighed. "Hermione…"

"Don't Hermione me," she said to him. She flipped the pancake and looked at him. "You keep saying I'm going to be a good mom, but you know what? I am scared to death that I'm going to be a bad mom," she said to him. "I really am. I mean, I'm only eighteen Remus. I'm still in my last year of school! I shouldn't be having to think about if I'm a good mom or not! I should be focused on my work and my N.E.W.T.'s and getting a good job somewhere!"

Remus looked at her and turned off the stove so the pancake wouldn't get burnt. "I know you should be. But we have to deal with the cards we're dealt, and this is what we were given."

"Well, you know what? I was given a crappy hand and I'm about ready to just fold and give up," she said quietly. Hermione turned away to look at the pancake sitting in the pan rather than him.

"You can't do that," Remus said shaking his head. "You can't just give up."

"Why not? People do it all the time," she said, still speaking in a soft voice.

"Because you care too much to quit like that," he said to her as he put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. "Right now you're just stressed out, not thinking clearly."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the seventh year who was impregnated by her professor," she muttered rather bitterly.

Remus stopped and looked at her for a moment, rather hurt by her comment. "So that's all I am then huh? You're professor who got you pregnant?" he asked. "Well, if you think that's the case then obviously I was wrong about thinking you actually cared about us and the baby," he said as he walked away from her, heading to her dresser to get changed.

Hermione wasn't even looking at him, just at that one pancake sitting in the pan. Remus looked over at her as he got dressed. "I trust you can let yourself out when you're done," he said before leaving the room himself.

Hermione put the last pancake on the plate then went to sit down. She ended up going to lie on the bed rather than take a seat at the table. There were tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying. Hermione placed her head in her hands, feeling awful about everything. She did care about Remus and the baby, she really did. Everything was just getting so hard, so complicated. For once in her life, Hermione Jane Granger really didn't know what to do.


	11. Forgive and Forget

a/n: Well, here it is. I told you this wait wouldn't be as long as the other one. I was surprised to see how many people felt bad for Hermione in the end...I was actually kind of going for the other way around there. lol. I only had like, one reviewer really pick up on that. But oh well, it doesn't matter, the ending of last chapter is open for interpretation on who was right and who was wrong. Anyways, here's the new chapter. I would love reviews from you all, it really does help me write the next chapter, so the more reviews, the faaster I am to get started on the new one! Thanks much as always! Laura

* * *

After their little row, things had been quite different for Remus and Hermione. They kept a distance from each other; they were not really talking besides when they were in class, Hermione heading to the library to study and be away from everyone instead of spending her free time in Remus's office with him, Remus was actually getting assignments back to his students faster because he wasn't spending all his free time with Hermione…it was just, the way things were before the couple got together.

Of course, when Ron and Harry would ask either Hermione or Remus what was going on they would just be told nothing was going on and the subject would be changed almost immediately, giving away the fact that there was indeed something going on between them, Ron and Harry just didn't know what.

The two boys were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room; they both knew something was wrong with Hermione and Remus's relationship, but what they didn't know. Harry kept thinking it had something to do with the baby.

"Maybe it has to deal with that letter we brought them from Dumbledore, I mean, we did leave after that," Harry said looking at Ron.

"Yeah, but we didn't see Hermione until the next day, and that's when things started getting weird between them," Ron said to him. "Maybe we're just reading into this too much and nothing is wrong."

Harry looked at him and sighed. "Ron, you know perfectly well something is wrong. Look at the way they react when you talk about the other person to one of them. Lupin goes on like he didn't even hear you mention Hermione's name. And Hermione…well, you bring up him and she looks like she's just going to start bawling her eyes out. Something is wrong."

"Maybe they broke up," Ron said to him. "Girls get kind of touchy when you break up with them," he said to him.

Harry looked at Ron for a moment, blinking some as he thought. "You don't really think he would dump her, would you?" he asked him. "I mean, he can't just dump her with her…um…condition," Harry said shaking his head.

"You never know," Ron said with a shrug. "But I hope he hasn't, for his sake," he added rather quietly.

Harry looked over at his friend for a moment as he heard him mutter his last words. "You like her don't you?"

Ron looked at Harry. "No! What kind of stupid question is that!" he said getting up, looking and sounding rather defensive about Harry's accusation. "I don't like her! She's my friend. Besides, she's with…" he stopped when he realized he was being rather loud and there were other people in the room. He looked right at Harry. "I don't like her and that's that." With that said Ron headed off, leaving Harry down in the Common Room by himself.

Harry sighed and put a hand to his head as he sat there by himself. He knew Ron _had_ liked Hermione, but he didn't know he still liked her, especially since he knew about her and Remus and the baby. It was this discovery that made Harry get up out of his comfy chair and head out of the Common Room. He decided he would head off to the library, Hermione's usual hang out as of recent times.

He walked along the halls on his own, wondering what exactly he was going to say to her. Of course, he first and foremost wanted to know what was going on between her and Lupin. Had they broken up or were they just in a bit of a rough patch? Harry just wanted to know. After all they were both his good friends, he just wanted to help out any way he could, especially with Hermione being pregnant and all.

Harry made it to the library and looked around. He saw several students studying, but he was looking for one in particular. Finally, he saw a large stack of books resting on a table. There was no one sitting there with them, but Hermione was the only person he knew to come to the library and have that large of a stack of books around her.

He went over to the table and looked around the area. Of course, he went and looked at the books; a couple on spells and such, two on werewolves, and a few other random books. All Harry could tell is she wasn't studying today. No, today was a research day for her.

Harry took a seat in one of the chairs at the table and waited for her to come back. He figured Hermione was off looking for another book, although judging by the large amount around her he had no idea why she would need another one.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him, making Harry's head snap up quickly once he heard her voice.

"Oh, um, I came to see how you're doing," he said to her. Hermione just sighed and sat down.

"I'm fine Harry. I don't need you checking up on me all the time," she said as she looked in her new book, flipping a few pages.

"Well, someone has to check up on you every now and then don't they?" Harry asked her quietly, looking at her still. "Ron and I are just worried about you, ok?"

Hermione let out another sigh and turned to look at him. "Listen Harry, I don't need you or Ron or anyone else to worry about me? Ok? I'm fine all by myself," she said sounding irritated, but the look on her face said something else. Harry sighed as she looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked her quietly. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but…"

Hermione sighed and rested her head in one of her hands, covering up her face so Harry couldn't look at her. "The other day, Remus and I got into a little tiff and he just walked out on me," she whispered.

Harry looked at her, almost shocked. He really couldn't see Lupin just walking out on anyone, let alone Hermione. He sighed as he saw one large tear plop down on the book that was laying there open on the desk.

"Hermione…" Harry said softly as he lifted her head. "I'm sure you two will sort this all out," he whispered as he wiped another tear off her cheek.

"But what if we don't?" she asked him quietly. "I mean, I'm three month along Harry, three months!" she whispered, still having tears in her eyes. "What am I supposed to do if we don't get back together?" she said shaking her head.

Harry sighed and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Tell you what, if you and Lupin don't work things out, I'll help out," he said to her softly. "You're my best friend Hermione, don't ever think that you're going to have to deal with this on your own," he said to her.

Hermione nodded her head and held on to Harry. "Thank you Harry," she whispered to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's no problem. Now, how about we get out of here? We can go get a bite to eat or something. At least sit somewhere a little more comfortable than these chairs," he said to her as he pulled back from their hug.

Hermione simply nodded her head as she scooted her chair away from the table and stood up slowly. She looked over at Harry. "I could go for something to eat," she said quietly.

"Alright, we'll go to the kitchens then," Harry said with a nod. "Come on, let's go," he said leading her out of the library, the enormous stack of books still sitting there on the table.

Hermione walked close to Harry, feeling a little better after him telling her that he would help take care of her if things weren't patched up between her and Remus. But she still felt bad that she even had to worry about what would happen if things didn't work out between them.

Occasionally Harry would look over towards Hermione as they made their way down the hall together, neither of them really saying anything at all. Harry really couldn't even try to comprehend what was going on through her head, so he didn't really know what to say to her.

The pair finally made it into the kitchens. Harry had offered to let Hermione tickle the pear, but she just shook her head and let Harry do it. Once inside Hermione looked around, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she thought about what she wanted to eat.

Harry looked at her, then around, wondering where the house elves were. He then noticed they were over at the table. He was looking over, but was distracted by Hermione pulling him away.

"I'm not hungry all of a sudden," she said softly as she tried to pull him back out of the kitchens.

"But Hermione, we just got here!" Harry said as he tried to bring her back in.

"I said I'm not hungry now," Hermione said, still talking quietly as she tried to fight her way out of the kitchens.

"I thought…

"I want to go Harry!" Hermione practically shouted at him.

Harry looked at her, but he soon saw why she was in a rush to leave. Sitting over at that table in the kitchen happened to be Lupin and she had been trying to avoid him. But he had heard her in her attempt to leave the kitchen to avoid him and was now coming over.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked, sounding rather teacher like to them. Harry looked at him, not used to this tone coming from him. Even in the classroom he sounded a bit friendlier than how he sounded now.

Harry looked at him. "You want to know the problem?" Harry asked, finding himself very agitated at the man for some reason all of a sudden. "You happened to walk out on your three month pregnant girlfriend," he said quietly. "That's what the problem is," Harry said looking right at Lupin.

Lupin looked back at him and shook his head. "I walked out only because that girlfriend of mine obviously didn't seem to give any disregard for the feelings or concerns I had for her. She was being a rather selfish little girl, who made it rather clear that morning how she felt about me."

Harry looked at him for a moment, then back at Hermione. He had this feeling he was missing a very important part of this story now that Lupin had told him that. "Well, um, why exactly did you leave?" he asked him.

"Simple. She was feeling down about the baby, worried about if she was going to make a good mother, which she is. Well, I kept telling her that and she kept saying I was wrong, and it ends up with her making a comment that I wouldn't understand because I wasn't some seventh year who happened to be impregnated by their professor. And she didn't exactly say it in the best light," Remus said as he looked over towards Hermione, who was looking down at her shoes.

Harry looked at Lupin some more, then over at Hermione too. "You…you said that to him?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah, I did," she said quietly.

"Yes, and afterwards I got dressed and left politely," Remus said looking back at Harry, who was still looking at Hermione.

"I still can't believe you said that. And here this whole time I felt sorry for you that he left, but…I hate to say it, but after that you deserve it," Harry said shaking his head.

"But I didn't mean it!" Hermione said looking up at them both. "I was just upset and frustrated and…" she trailed off and shook her head as she teared up some. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now, neither of you."

"I never said I did know Hermione," Remus said moving closer to her. "But, you have to know I worry about that baby just as much as you do," he said softly as he wiped a tear away from her cheek. "That's our baby, remember that," Remus said to her.

Hermione simply nodded her head, sniffling some as she tried not to cry. She looked up at Remus and through her arms around him. "I missed you so, so much," she said shaking her head.

Remus held on to her, bringing her into a tight embrace with his head resting on top of hers gently. "Shh, it's ok now," he whispered as he rubbed her back softly. "I'm here now."

Harry looked at the two and decided to head out and give the couple some time to themselves. Plus he figured he should go tell Ron about what happened and the fact that they're back together.

Hermione looked up at Remus for a moment. "You know, I really am sorry I said that," she said pulling away. "I didn't mean it. I was just so mixed up at that moment."

"It's ok. I can tell you didn't mean it," he said to her. "But I can't pretend it didn't hurt either."

"I know, I know, and I'm really sorry. Just, if I say anything like that again, try to ignore it. I'm just going through a lot right now and…" she stopped and sighed. "Can we just forget it?"

"Forget what?" Remus asked with a bit of a smile before he leaned down to kiss her softly.


	12. A Much Needed Break

a/n: Yay for another chapter being done! I want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed! I much appreciate it and love you all! Thanks much! Now, I hope you enjoy this one. Laura

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was that time of year. The time of year when it got cold out, but yet everyone seemed to want to be outside to frolic in the crisp white snow that lay on the ground. It was also that time that the castle seemed to be a buzz. It was almost time for winter break.

Hermione was up in her dorm packing a bag of things she wanted to take home with her. She sighed as she leaned back slightly, stretching. She was now coming on to the third month of her pregnancy, and she was already starting to feel like she had been pregnant forever. Or perhaps that was simply because she never really seemed to rest, even though she knew she should.

That was why she was looking forward to this nice two week break. She was heading home for the first Christmas in awhile. Even though her mother had said her parents were ok about her having the baby, she was still nervous about actually seeing them and talking face to face with them on the subject. And adding to that, she was nervous about Remus coming over to meet with them.

She sat down on her bed for a moment and put her head in her hands, shaking her head some.

Ginny came over and sat down by her. "Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked putting an arm around her. "You looked really stressed out. You should be happy, its break!" she said to her.

Hermione put on a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I know," she said to her. "I guess I'm just stressed out from classes. It's a lot of working taking the amount of N.E.W.T classes that I am."

"Yeah, I know," Ginny nodded. "I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I sometimes," Hermione said shaking her head.

"So, what are you doing over break?" Ginny asked her. "Anything exciting?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, just going home and relaxing, taking a break from school," she said. She was right, she didn't plan on doing much over break, but she felt bad for not telling Ginny about the baby and her and Remus. She nervously wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked at her feet for a moment.

Ginny just looked at her for a moment, noticing that something was going on with her friend. She wasn't sure what, but she had a feeling it wasn't something good judging by the way Hermione was acting.

"Hermione, something is definitely wrong," Ginny finally said to her, frowning some since she was upset that her friend was trying to lie to her about what was going on.

"Nothing is…"

"No, something is going on," Ginny interrupted her. "We're best friends Hermione, you can tell me anything."

"I don't…" Hermione stopped and sighed. Ginny was right, she was her best girl friend and both Ron and Harry knew. Of course, they really only knew because of that time they happened to walk into Remus's office.

Ginny just looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. "Hermione, I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about me. You know I can keep a secret."

"But, this is kind of big," she said quietly.

"I promise," Ginny said. "I won't tell a living soul. Not even Ron and Harry if you don't want me to."

Hermione winced some as she brought them up. "They, um, kind of already know," she said quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked. "You told them but you won't tell me?"

"I wasn't planning on telling them. They kind of, um, walked in on me and part of the secret," she said blushing some.

Ginny just looked at her confused. "Hermione, what on Earth are you talking about?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Ginny. "Fine, but like you said, you can't tell anyone," she said to her. "But, I'm kind of seeing someone. I wasn't going to tell anyone about it until later, but Ron and Harry kind of, walked in on us….um….expressing our love for one another," she said blushing once more.

Ginny's eyes went wide at first. She hadn't known Hermione had slept with any one, let alone Ron and Harry walking in on the act. She also didn't know that Hermione was even dating. "What? Well, who is it?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and bit her bottom lip. "It's Remus," she whispered so that Ginny could barely hear her.

Ginny's eyes went wide again this time. "You're dating _him_?" she gasped. "But…how? Why?"

Hermione sighed slightly. "Well, we just bonded after Sirius's death, and Ron being with Lavender and you being with Harry. We just needed someone to talk to. And, it just became more than just talking over time."

"You've slept with him though?" Ginny asked her, crossing her legs as she said that.

Hermione nodded her head. "Several times actually."

"Oh," Ginny said looking at her feet.

"Yeah, and, there's more," Hermione said.

"More?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, the even bigger secret," she said nodding.

"There's a bigger secret than you and Remus sleeping together?" Ginny asked.

"We're more than sleeping together Gin, we're dating," Hermione said to her. "And yes. I'm um, three months pregnant," she whispered.

Ginny stood up and looked at her. "You're pregnant!" she whispered, but still obviously shocked. "But…how have you been hiding it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just not telling anyone, keeping a good supply of things to help me not be sick every morning," she said with a sigh. "Plus, we wear robes, so the weight gain hasn't been that noticeable. Also hence forth the more bulky clothing," she said wrapping her arms around her stomach again.

"Does he know?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he knows. First person I told," Hermione said nodding. "But, I'm nervous about seeing my parents over break when I go home. Plus, I'm gonna be almost four months pregnant when we come back. I can't hide my stomach forever."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, true. You're parents know?"

"They do. And Remus is supposed to be coming over for dinner sometime too. I think we're both coming over to the Burrow for Christmas though. So, I'll see you then. We plan on telling your mum then."

Ginny sighed. "I'm sure she'll love that one."

"I know," Hermione sighed as she looked at her feet.

"But, who knows. Maybe she'll be able to help you with some things."

"That's what we're hoping," Hermione nodded. "But, I'm gonna finish packing right now. Only have like, an hour until it's time to go and I'm not done yet."

"You're not?" Ginny asked, finding that very unlike her. "Well, you want some help?"

"No, I think I'm almost done," Hermione said as she stood up and looked in her bag that was almost full. "Actually I think this is good," she said zipping it up. "This is just going to be an interesting break."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I wish you the best of luck in dealing with your parents. And remember, if you need any of us, Ron, Harry, and I are all at my house for break."

Hermione nodded. "I know. And I'll come and visit on Christmas."

Ginny gave her friend a hug. "Come on; let's start heading downstairs with our stuff."

Hermione picked up her back and threw it over her shoulder. "Thanks for giving me someone to talk to."

"You're my best friend Hermione. You should know you can always talk to me," Ginny said to her as they headed out.

"I know. I was just nervous about telling anyone about this," she said looking down at the ground.

"I understand that now," Ginny nodded. "Well, I'll go get my bag and meet you downstairs," she said before heading to her dorm.

Hermione just nodded and headed down to the Common Room, where she found Ron and Harry sitting, and their bags by them. "Hey," she said sitting by them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry asked her, putting his arm around her gently, in a friendly manner.

Hermione shrugged as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tired, nervous, worried. The normal," she said to him.

"It's ok," Harry said to her. "Just relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know. I'm just worried about my parents and Remus getting together over break. Plus, we're telling your mum sometime over break too Ron."

"You're telling my mum?" Ron asked. "Why?"

"We figure she can keep a secret about the whole thing and maybe help me out with being…well you know," Hermione said looking over at Ron.

"Yeah, I guess so. But you know she's not going to be happy," he said.

"I know, but it's not like I can change anything about it," she said. "Besides, it's my life and my baby," she whispered.

Harry just nodded. "And as long as you're happy about it, we are too," he said to her. "And we're here for you."

"I know you are, and thanks guys," she said giving Harry a hug.

Just as Hermione was hugging Harry, Ginny came downstairs. She looked at them, but thought nothing of it. She might have before her talk with Hermione, but after finding out about her and Remus and the baby, she knew it was just Harry trying to make her feel better.

"Hey guys," Ginny said looking at them.

"I take it she knows now?" Ron asked.

Hermione simply nodded her head and pulled away from Harry some. "Yeah, she does. But can we just go?" she asked as she started getting up.

"Not yet," Ginny said pushing her back down. "We still have 45 minutes till its time to go."

"Well, maybe I want to go say good bye to some people before I leave," Hermione said getting back up. "After all, I'll get to see them a couple times over break, but I won't get to see them everyday."

Harry nodded his head. "Fine, go talk to him. But make sure you're not late or you're stuck here all break. We'll wait for you downstairs."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "I'll meet you guys down there then," she said as she grabbed her bag and headed out. She looked back at the portrait hole before making her way down the hall. Hermione constantly looked around her, making sure that no one was following her or watching her as she made her way to Remus's quarters, figuring he would be there.

She made it to his door and knocked quietly. Hermione pressed her ear to the door and heard what sounded like water running. She figured he was taking a shower, so she opened up the door and let herself in. Hermione looked around for a moment, like she always did when she walked in then took a seat on his bed. She ended up laying down on it as she waited for Remus to come out.

After awhile, Remus finally did come out of the shower in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water still clinging to his body. He came out and saw Hermione lying on his bed and he smiled some.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be getting ready to leave," he said moving over towards her.

Hermione looked over at him then looked over him taking in the sight before her. She smiled inwardly as she sat up. "I'm all ready to go, just thought I would come and say good bye before I left."

"But we're going to see each other over break hun," Remus said as he sat down by her on the bed.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as getting to see you everyday," Hermione said to him as she moved a little bit closer to him. "I'm going to miss talking to you every night."

Remus smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly. "Aww, that's sweet Mione. But I'll send you an owl everyday that I can't see you," he said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Hermione returned his smile, and his kiss, before resting her head on his still slightly wet shoulder. But she didn't mind, she just wanted to be close to him. "Baby's going to miss you too," she whispered to him.

"Well, I'm going to miss them too," Remus said as he gently placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

Hermione looked down at his hand and smiled. She looked back up at him and kissed at his neck gently, pulling at his towel some.

Remus just looked down at her hand tugging at his towel and raised an eyebrow. "Mione? What are you doing?"

Hermione just took her hand back. "Sorry. It's just, when combined with my natural teenage hormones, these pregnancy ones just give me little, urges," she said quietly as she kept kissing his neck gently.

"I know that's what you were hinting at. I was just wondering if it's exactly safe to be acting upon such urges with your condition," Remus whispered back as his hand ran up and down along her back gently.

Hermione just nodded her head, moving into his lap slowly as she straddled one of his legs. "It's safe, I looked into it. I think I've read a million books on pregnancy by now," she said, continuing to whisper still.

"Well, then alright," Remus nodded as he went to get her sweater up over her head. Hermione had to pull away from kissing him as he got off both her sweater and the shirt underneath of it off of her. She then went right back to kissing his neck.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the soft gentle feeling of her lips against his skin. He ran his hands across the smooth bare skin covering her back and stomach as his hands then moved for the front buttons of her jeans.

Once Remus undid the buttons and unzipped her jeans, he carefully picked up Hermione and laid her down flat on her back on the bed, then proceeded at getting her jeans off, not caring about holding up his towel since it was going to be coming off shortly anyways.

Hermione noticed the towel hanging oddly on him, so she reached down and simply pulled it off him, smiling as she looked over him. Remus just returned the smile as his hands ran up her legs until her waist. He gently slipped both of his index fingers of the inside of her panties and started to gently slide them off of her.

Hermione smiled more as she watched him continue to undress her. She decided to help out, since he was already undressed and they did have a time constraint on them. So she reached back to undo the clip on her bra and slid that off for him.

Remus smiled at her as he moved back up, resting comfortably in between her legs. Hermione smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. Remus placed a hand on her cheek, another on her hip and kissed her back, gently entering her as he did so.

Hermione kept kissing him back, but let out a soft moan into his mouth. She pulled away from the kiss some and went back to laying flat on her back with her head on his pillow. She closed her eyes, moaning more as she felt Remus sliding in and out of her. She moaned out his name softly as she held on to the pillow underneath her head tightly.

Remus had his hand on her hip, the other holding on to the bed sheet besides her head to give him added leverage as he continued moving in and out of her at a fast steady pace. He would let out moans of his own, calling out her name as he kept picking up his pace, causing her moans to become louder, occasionally shouting out his name as he would thrust up hard into her, hitting her tender sweet spots.

Remus started building up a sweat as he continued, finally reaching his climax and loosing it still deep inside of her. He let out a low moan as he closed his eyes. Hermione arched her back some and called out his name. He practically collapsed on her, but was careful not to crush her as he relaxed, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Remus," Hermione whispered breathlessly as she ran a hand through her hair.

Remus just smiled and kissed at her neck and shoulder gently. "You were fantastic hun," he whispered to her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "You were the amazing one," she said looking at him. Remus simply smiled at her and kissed her softly. He only pulled away once he caught sight of the clock. He let out a slight groan as he slipped out of her and got up. "You need to clean up and get ready to go," he said quietly.

Hermione looked over at the clock. She had seven minutes until the time she was supposed to meet Ron, Harry, and Ginny down in the Great Hall to leave for break. She sighed and looked back at Remus. "I don't want to leave you though."

"You have to go. You and the baby need this break. Hermione, you need to go home so you can rest and relax without having to worry about hiding your pregnancy. This will be good for you. And like I said, we'll get to see each other and I'll write everyday. Just get up and get ready or you'll be late," Remus said kissing her forehead as he helped her up.

Hermione nodded. "You're right. This break will be good for me and the baby," she said standing up slowly. "I'll go get ready," she said picking up her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Remus just nodded and started getting dressed himself, feeling much more relaxed. He was going to miss Hermione while she was gone, but he knew she needed to go home for the break, it was what was best for both her and their baby.

Hermione came out fully dressed and cleaned up. She went over to Remus and kissed him softly before bending down to pick up her bag. "I have to go now," she whispered to him.

Remus nodded and kissed her back tenderly. "I know. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Hermione nodded and kissed him once more. "I'll see you later then," she said quietly as she headed for the door.

"Alright. Love you," he said to her.

Hermione smiled slightly and waved as she started heading down the hall. "Love you too."

Remus sighed as he watched her go, retreating back to his quarters and shutting the door behind him. Hermione just held on to her bag as she headed off to the Great Hall.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting there in the Great Hall with all the other students who were all packed up to leave. Ron was looking around for Hermione, where as Harry sat there with Ginny in his lap kissing her softly.

Ron glanced over and rolled his eyes. "Can you guys cut that…" he was cut off by a rather large hug.

"Oh! My Won-Won," Lavender said hugging him tightly then kissing him rather deeply.

Ron could only smile some as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back just as deeply, if not deeper.

Ginny just rolled her eyes some. "And he yells at us for kissing," she whispered to Harry.

Harry just smiled and shrugged, wrapping his arms around Ginny, and then looking around. "Well, get used to it, she's coming with us."

Ginny made a face. "She is?" she asked him. "Ugh," she whispered as she glanced over at her brother and Lavender who looked as if their faces were stuck together.

Harry just laughed. "Oh, it won't be so bad. I'll keep you company," he smiled at her.

"That works," Ginny smiled.

Hermione came in the hall and saw the two happy couples who would be spending Christmas break together. She just sighed slightly, causing Harry and Ginny to look over, Ron too involved with Lavender to really notice.

"You made it. We were starting to wonder if you were still coming," Harry said looking at her.

"Yeah, we talked and we realized this break is what we really needed," Hermione said.

"We as in you and him, or we as in you and the….other person?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled. "Me and the other," she said to her.

"Oh, you had me nervous for a second," Ginny said to her.

Harry smiled at her. "Well, he's right. You need this break. You have been so stressed out lately."

Hermione nodded and went to say something, but was cut off by people starting to get up and heading to the carriages to head down to Hogsmeade to board the train. "Well, let's go," she said heading toward the door with the two couples. She couldn't help but look back as she went towards the carriages. Hermione sighed, she was really going to miss Remus, but she did need this break. She just boarded the carriage with Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender going to another one so they wouldn't have to split up. She looked out the window watching the castle disappear as they slowly pulled away.


	13. Coming Home

a/n: Sorry that I've been taking longer to put out chapters. I've just been super busy. I've been getting ready for Spring Break which is coming up soon. I'm going on holiday, so don't expect a new chapter up for the next two weeks. Maybe I'll be inspired by my trip! Thanks for reading and please leave a review...you know you want to. Laura

* * *

It felt like the longest train ride of her life, even longer than the rides to school after summer break when people were so anxious about getting back. But this time, Hermione wasn't anxious about heading home and yet the ride felt longer. With every minute spent on the train she felt farther and farther from Remus. Even if she couldn't see the castle anymore she would keep looking out the window in that direction.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked her softly. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so."

"Why don't you just lie down and get some rest. You look exhausted," Ginny said to her. "I'll even get you a blanket," she said getting up.

"No, no, that's fine," Hermione said shaking her head, but she did lie down though. She had never slept on the train, she was always to anxious and bouncy about the ride and being with her friends. She then smirked to herself. She remembered the first time she met Remus it happened to be on the train, and he was sleeping. Of course, she now understood why he had been sleeping, but that didn't change things.

"So are you going to sleep?" Harry asked looking at her, slowly wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her closer.

"As long as you two promise not to start snogging as soon as I close my eyes," Hermione said to him.

"We won't," Ginny said shaking her head. "I promise."

"Good," Hermione said nodding. "I just wouldn't want to wake up to have to see that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I think you could deal with me and Ginny snogging since I've seen you and….well, you know," he said looking at her. He gave her a slight smirk, but Hermione just blushed a bright red.

"Well, you weren't supposed to be there," Hermione said. "Besides, we were in a private room, you just walked in at the wrong time."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "We'll be good. You just relax and get some sleep," she said to her with a smile.

Hermione nodded her head. "Alright. Wake me up when we're almost to the station," she said as she closed her eyes.

"We will," Harry said to her. "Just sleep."

Hermione didn't reply, so Ginny looked at him. "I think she is already," she whispered.

The train ride felt much shorter after that point, since Hermione slept through it all she didn't notice the time going by. Before she knew it Harry was gently shaking her.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Time to get up, we're almost back to London," he said softly to her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly as she looked at Harry for a moment. She let out a rather big yawn as she sat up slowly. "We are?" she muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, we are. Look for yourself," Harry said as he pointed outside.

Hermione looked out and nodded. "So we are. Thanks for waking me up," she said as she stretched some. "And thanks for recommending the nap Ginny."

"No problem. You looked like you really needed one," she said to her.

"Obviously you did," Harry added as he sat back down next to Ginny, his arm going back around her waist.

Hermione just nodded her head and looked out the window quietly. "I'm so nervous about seeing my parents," she said softly. "I know they said they were ok with it, but words sound different than they look on paper sometimes."

"It will be fine. Just tell them how happy the baby and Remus make you and they'll understand," Harry said to her.

"I hope so," Hermione said looking over at them as the station came into view.

"Just relax and don't worry. Things will be fine. And remember, if things don't go as smooth as you would like, you could always come over to my house," Ginny said to her.

Hermione nodded as she stood up slowly. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind," she said as she went to get her bag.

The three of them got their stuff and headed off the train. They met up with Ron and Lavender who had gotten their own compartment for what the other three thought as rather obvious reasons, which were only strengthened by the smiles on the couple's faces and Lavender's numerous giggles.

Hermione looked at them, and then saw her parents. They looked fine, in fact they were smiling and waving at her. Hermione smiled and waved back, then held up a finger signaling she would be over in a minute.

"Well, they don't look mad or upset," Harry said to her as he glanced at her parents.

"I know, and that's good," Hermione nodded. She then gave them all a hug. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Christmas when I come over with you know who."

Harry nodded his head. "Alright, we'll see you then. And try to relax for awhile. You need it."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true," Ginny said smiling at her. "Now go on. I'm sure your parents are anxious to see you."

Hermione nodded. "Alright, see you later," she waved as she went over to join her parents. Even if they were smiling, she was still nervous. After all, it could have been them just trying to look happy while in front of everyone at the platform. But she went over and her mother gave her a big hug.

"Oh, I've been waiting to see you ever since you sent us that letter," Mrs. Granger said holding her daughter tight. "How are you feeling? Everything ok?" she asked her.

Hermione smiled and nodded as she hugged her mother back. "I'm fine mum, really I am," she said to her.

"Good. I've been worried about you," her mother said looking at her. She smiled and tucked some of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "You look so lovely, in fact, you just glow."

Hermione blushed some and looked down. "Well, I'm not sure about that," she said to her mother.

"I think so," Mrs. Granger said. "Don't you agree dear?"

Mr. Granger was taking Hermione's bag, not really listening to the women in his life talk. "What? Oh, yes dear," he said nodding.

"See," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head. "Mum, you know he wasn't listening," she said looking at her father as they headed to leave the platform and head home.

"Yes, but he still agreed," Mrs. Granger said smiling at her daughter.

The three Granger's left the station and headed back to their home. Hermione had been tired enough that she fell asleep in the long car ride to their home. Her father woke her up gently and she headed inside. Mr. Granger once again carried her bag inside and up to her room, Mrs. Granger went to start dinner for the family.

Hermione headed up to her room and went to write Remus a letter. She was very thankful that she had convinced her parents to buy an Owl for the house, just so that they could write her at school and she could easily send out letters over the summer and breaks, just as she would be doing now.

She got out some parchment and her quill and ink and set down at her desk to write. But she ended up just looking at the parchment for some time. Hermione then decided to start writing a rather simple letter, just to say she got home fine and her parents didn't look mad at all about her unexpected pregnancy and her even more unexpected choice in boyfriend who was the father of her baby in that said pregnancy.

Hermione was about to write when her mother walked into her room. "Hermione? Can we talk?" she asked her quietly.

Hermione turned around and looked at her mother for a moment. "Oh, sure," she nodded as she set her quill down.

Mrs. Granger nodded and sat on her daughter's bed. "Hermione, I want you to know that your father and I are going to be supportive of you through this," she said to her. "We just want you to understand that we're not mad, or angry, just a little shocked. You're our little girl. We weren't expecting this to happen so soon, or like this."

Hermione nodded her head. "I know mum. I wasn't really expecting this now either. But, it is happening now, and I'm actually excited about having the baby. So is Remus," she said looking at her mother, waiting to see how she reacted to that one.

Her mother nodded and took in a deep breath as Hermione brought up Remus. "Yes, one of your professors I believe he is, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He was a close friend of Harry's parents and his Godfather, Sirius. He taught a class my third year, and that's when we met. But we became closer over last summer, and that's when we became more mum. We became friends before he took the teaching position this year."

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and sighed some, she wasn't sure what exactly to say on the subject. "Well, either way, your father and I still want to meet him. Why don't you invite him for dinner for next Saturday?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Alright, I can do that," she said. "I was just about to write him anyways."

"Alright," Mrs. Granger said standing up. She gently kissed Hermione's forehead. "I'll see you down for dinner soon then."

Hermione just nodded her head as she turned back to the parchment, suddenly finding she had so much more to write to Remus about.


	14. Perfect Preperations

a/n: I am SO sorry about how long this took to get up. But, between vaccation, pending final exams and some other unexpected mishaps I have been ubelievably busy. But finally! I've got a chapter out. With school winding down, don't expect too much for two more weeks, maybe another, but after tha I promise to write more! Thank you so much for reviews on last chapter. Again, so sorry for the wait, but here it is! Hope you enjoy! Laura

* * *

Even if her break was meant for relaxing, Hermione found it to be going by quickly. This surprised her, since all she was doing was reading books or occasionally sitting in her family's living room and watching a movie or television show on occasion.

But it had been a whole week since she had seen Remus. They had corresponded through owls all week of course, but they hadn't seen each other. Every time Hermione received an owl he would ask how her and the baby were. She would smile and be content knowing that he cared so much that he would ask each and every day how her and their baby was. Each time she would send back how she was doing and that the baby was fine and hopefully happy.

Hermione's final letter that she sent him was much happier sounding though. She sent it off Friday night knowing that she wouldn't get a reply. After all, Remus was coming over for dinner on Saturday. She was happy when she went to bed, but when she woke up in the morning she was a bundle of nerves.

Out of the blue, Hermione went on a cleaning spree of the already almost spotless house. She wanted everything to be perfect when Remus came, even though judging by the way he often kept his quarters at Hogwarts she knew he wouldn't care about things not being perfectly clean.

Mrs. Granger saw her daughter rushing around the house like a chicken with its head cut off, and she sighed. "Hermione, dear, relax," she said to her. "The house is clean. You just relax. All this stress isn't good for you."

"I know, I know," Hermione said taking in a deep breath. "I just can't help it. I want tonight to go well. Remus means a lot to me Mum."

"I know he does dear," Mrs. Granger said with a small smile. "And I promise, I'll make sure your father behaves tonight. I just don't think he's ready to realize his little girl is a young woman yet."

"Yeah, let alone the fact that his little girl is going to be having her own little….well, not sure if it's a girl, but I want it to be," Hermione said with a smile.

Mrs. Granger smiled back and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. Now, go lay down, you have a whole eight hours before dinner."

"Fine, I'll go lay down. If you need me I'll be in my room," Hermione said before heading that way.

Mrs. Granger just nodded her head as she watched her daughter head down the hall.

Hermione went into her room and shut the door behind her. The first thing she did was go over to her closet. She wanted to pick out what she was going to wear for dinner, that way she felt like she was doing something productive at least.

The brunette sighed as she dug through her closet. She couldn't find a single thing she wanted to wear. Nothing seemed….perfect enough! Hermione shook her head and went to lie on her bed. She laid flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to relax some.

Hermione was trying to keep telling herself what her mother had told her, about things going fine and that she didn't need to worry about impressing Remus. Hermione closed her eyes as she thought about it, falling asleep.

Soon enough, Hermione felt her being shaken gently by her mother. "Sweetheart, wake up. You need to get ready for dinner. At least I think you would want to be woken up to get ready."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at her mother for a moment. "Mum? What time is it?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Almost five thirty," Mrs. Granger said looking at a clock.

"Five thirty? That gives me an hour before Remus is supposed to be here!" Hermione exclaimed as she got up quickly, rushing to her closet to look for something to wear once more.

"It gives you an hour and a half dear. He's coming at seven," Mrs. Granger corrected her daughter. "Well, I'll leave you to yourself to get ready. Come down when you're done."

Hermione just nodded her head as she kept looking through her closet. After some time, she gave up again and headed to the bathroom, knowing she needed a shower and planned on making an attempt at doing something with her hair.

By the time she came out of the bathroom, after just showering, not even doing her hair, Hermione glanced at the clock and saw it was close to six. She sighed and hurried back to her closet, trying to keep her towel around her body as she looked for something to wear.

Getting frustrated again, Hermione took a small step back, closed her eyes, and took deep calming breaths. She reminded herself was not about impressing Remus. After all, they were already in love and happy together. Tonight was simply about her parents and him meeting now that they were a couple and expecting.

Once she got the idea through her head, Hermione calmly went back to her closet and much easier than before found herself an outfit. She changed into a pair of maroon corduroys and black long sleeve knit top. She went and did her hair, using some magical hair product she tamed her hair down and ended up with soft, full curls. She pulled her sides back and put in a hair clip that had pearls in it, which matched the necklace she put on. Hermione didn't bother with shoes, since she was already at her house.

Feeling satisfied about her appearance she headed downstairs. She still needed to take the calming breaths, since with each step she felt increasingly nervous about how tonight was going to go over.

Hermione walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She sighed when she caught sight of the clock. It was only half past six, she still had half an hour to wait before Remus came. She decided to get up and go help her mum, hoping the time would pass by fast.


End file.
